


Confident

by LadyLuckandHerBlackCat



Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, god do i hate lila, lets roll with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat/pseuds/LadyLuckandHerBlackCat
Summary: Next song in the queue. Not sure Adrien is ready for it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away and wrote Part 2 of Adrien's Extraordinary Playlist in 3 hours. Sorry for the language.  
> Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwLRQn61oUY

Nino gave him another shake. 

“Bro you need to snap out of it.” Adrien still felt a little disoriented as his friend went behind him and pushed him towards the entrance. 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late." Nino glanced to his left, "Speaking of someone who is always late. Hey, Marinette.”

At the sound of her name, Adrien felt the rest of the fogginess wear off. Both of them waved at the dark-haired girl as she walked past and Adrien noted that she looked a little glum as they then followed her into the building. He hadn’t seen or heard from Marinette since they had grabbed ice cream with everyone over the weekend. After such a fun day with her and Kagami, he definitely wanted to hang out more with his cool classmate. Maybe she wants to come to the photo shoot this afternoon, then he could be a little less lonely. Nino never wanted to come anymore - being yelled out by other people for being too loud can definitely be off-putting. 

_Right, Nino._ Interrupting his train of thought, Adrien turned around and yanked Nino into the corner of the courtyard.

His friend whined, “Dude, you’re starting to freak me out. We should really get to class.”

Looking over Adrien’s shoulder, Nino made eye-contact with Ayla as she eyed them with curiosity. Shooting her a thumbs up and an awkward smile, she went back to her conversation with Lila and Mylene. Nino focused back on his panicking friend. Adrien had begun to pace a little while Nino stood against the wall - waiting for him to get it together.

This isn't even close to the weirdest thing he’s ever seen or experienced since getting his miraculous, but it was up there between giant ice cream man and living cartoon characters. 

Taking a breath he said “Okay. What I’m gonna say is going to sound crazy, but just bear with me for a second.”

“Ooooo-kay. Bro, we legit have a super-villain turning people into monsters left and right. I sincerely doubt what you’re gonna say is gonna top that.”

“Fair point.” After another pause, he added, “so you just literally sang to me in front of the school.”

“No I didn’t, like, dude we were talking then you spaced out for a few seconds. I thought you might have had a stroke.” Nino nervously chuckled and adjusted his cap.

Adrien folded his arms across his chest, “I’m serious - I don’t know what the song was, but you sang to me about being a friend and how we can count on each other.” He would feel the tears coming back, “It was kind of nice actually.” Adrien could almost hear his kwami gagging in his bag.

Nino gave him a quick hug with a brotherly “Dude” before asking, “Um, what was the song? Like I really care about you and all, but it might make things weird if I'm busting out random love songs to you. Ayla might think there's competition.”

“It wasn’t a romantic song. Like I said I don't know what’s called. Most of the modern music I know is Jagged Stone or all the Swedish DJs you listen to. But it went like this.” Adrien hummed a few bars.

Not missing a beat, “Oh, I got this. Count on me.”

“Yeah, I know I can, you’re always there for me, but we still don’t know what that song was.”

Nino laughed and punched the blond lightly on the arm, “No, you dork. That is the song. It’s by Bruno Mars - not my usual style, but it’s catchy.”

“Well, you sang it to me. Honestly was making me tear up, but I’m wondering if it’s the work of an Akuma.”

“Wouldn’t we have seen the villain by now though if that was the case?”

Adrien considered that. _He’s right. I’ll have to ask Plagg if maybe this whole thing is miraculous related.“_ You’re probably right. Maybe it was a fluke thing, like a weirdly timed daydream.”

Out of nowhere, trumpets sounded, and there was a bass drop. Adrien felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. “Shit, Nino, it’s happening again.”

“What’s happening?”

“The music, but where's it coming from-” he swiftly looked around at the courtyard and found the sound coming from Marinette as she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Lila.

“Oh no,” he whispered as Marinette threw her bags on the ground. Lila had her arms folded and looked pretty smug.

Adrien felt Nino put his hand on his shoulder again. “Dude, what’s going on?”

“It’s Marinette.” As he said her name, the petite girl opened her mouth to let out the first notes. Her gaze continued to bore into Lila's.

_It's time for me to take it_

_I'm the boss right now_

_Not gonna fake it_

_Not when you go down_

_'Cause this is my game_

_And you better come to play_

Adrien always imagined that Marinette had a super sweet singing voice to match her personality, but a raw powerful alto is what came out instead. The girls started to circle each other as the rest of the classmates formed a circle around them. Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of them even as he felt Nino shake him. _Should I rush over? Is this even really happening? Am I the only one that can see it?_ He stayed frozen in place.

Not looking away, he asked “Nino, do you see Marinette and Lila circling each other?”

Adrien saw his friend shake his head in his periphery, “No, is that what you're seeing? Are they singing?”

“Yeah,” he answered as Marinette delivered her next line, her stance shifted into more suited for fighting.

_I used to hold my freak back_

_Now I'm letting go_

_I make my own choice_

_Bitch, I run this show_

_So leave the lights on_

_No, you can't make me behave_

Just then she launched herself at Lila and got up into the girl’s face as she aggressively continued. Lila flinched just a bit.

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you had me underrated_

_Rated, rated_

She backed up as Lila threw a punch, but Marinette easily blocked it with her forearm. Lila looked unhappy as she stumbled a bit as her aim was redirected away from her rival's face, but continued to send another punch and a couple of slaps. Evading Lila’s attacks, Marinette smirked as she sang. 

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

As Marinette turned away, Lila gave her response in a nasal soprano. 

_It's time to get the chains out_

_Is your tongue tied up?_

_'Cause this is my ground_

With an evil gleam in her eye, Lila sent a roundhouse kick to Marinette's back. As the petite girl fell to the ground, Lila launched another kick which Marinette easily dodged. Adrien wanted to break it up, but he couldn't make himself move from his spot. Just entranced by the scene in front of him. Lila carried on with a sneer.

_And I'm dangerous_

_And you can get out_

_But it's all about me tonight_

Lila flipped her hair back as Marinette rose back up in her fighting stance. Adrien could see the fire in her blue eyes from across the courtyard, it was absolutely mesmerizing. Standing straight up, Marinette's approach and the position were eerily familiar, she just seemed to ooze the very thing they were singing about. Marinette took the lead again as she landed a punch to Lila’s gut and a kick to the brunette’s shins.

_So you say I'm complicated_

_That I must be outta my mind_

_But you had me underrated_

_Rated, rated_

Lila grunted as she doubled over, her teeth grinding. Rising again, Marinette and Lila began to circle each again before they both ended up in their original positions as they harmonized the last section

_What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

_What's wrong with being confident?_

As the music came to a close and the world went back to normal, Adrien felt the almost undeniable urge to clap. It was like watching a beautifully choreographed dance. He felt the intensity of their anger as if it could burn his skin just from being in proximity to them. All his classmates just walked up the stairs as if nothing happened. As if the most intense literal battle of wills that Adrien had ever witnessed didn’t just occur. His brain stopped functioning for a moment.

While Adrien felt less disoriented then he did after Nino’s song, his heart was still racing and the blood pounded in his ears. His eyes latched onto Marinette’s pink backpack as she climbed the stairs to the sound of Lila’s laughter.

Fortunately, Nino brought him back again. “Spacing out, dude, so what happened this time? You said it was Lila and Marinette singing, right?”

“Yeah, that one was really different.” Shaking his head in an effort to clear even a little bit.

“We’re they singing to you?”

“Nah, they were singing at each other.”

“That’s weird considering, Marinette doesn’t seem to get along with her. What song was it this time?”

Still not recognizing the song, Adrien hummed the bars again.

Nino wracked his brain for a minute before brightening up, “It’s Confident.”

Adrien shrugged, still reeling from watching the girls actually fight in front of him. Marinette was so kind and sweet, it was weird to see her like that when there wasn’t an Akuma. Of course, he’d seen battles and hand-to-hand combat countless times, sometimes Ladybug and he would spar for fun and practice, but he’d never seen two civilians fighting each other was such raw aggression. It was kind of unnerving. 

Nino threw his hands in the air, ignoring his friend's discomfort, “Man, I could have seen it. How cool was it? But seriously. Like you get free musical performances, what I would give to have that problem.” 

Adrien was still stunned but allowed Nino to drag him up the stairs. He had only been at school for all of ten minutes, yet he felt so exhausted. It’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
